Big Brother UK 8
Big Brother UK 8 is the eighth season of 703's Big Brother UK series. It is an online reality game (ORG) based on the UK version of the popular show Big Brother. It began on 20 November of 2017 with 16 housemates entering the house, and ended on the 8th of January after 50 days. The winner of the season, determined by the viewers, received the grand prize of a virtual £150,000. Hosts Twists *'Collaborations:' Housemates this season signed up as pairs called collaborations, with various incentives being in place for keeping your collaboration around. *'Tap Out:' If one member of a collaboration is nominated and the other isn’t, they can switch out following nominations to maximize their chances of staying. *'Artist Of The Week:' The season is music themed and each week’s twists and events will be themed around a particular Artist or Group. *'Telephone:' In Week 1, inspired by Beyoncé and Lady Gaga’s Telephone, Andrea and Lexi were awarded the Telephone advantage by their fellow housemates. This power allowed them to both be immune in Week 3. *'Immunity:' In Week 2, the Viewing Lounge chose Andrea to be immune in a twist inspired by LCD Soundsystem. The housemates voted for someone to receive immunity also in Week 4, inspired by BLACKPINK. *'Tiebreaker:' In Week 2, a tie in the vote between Gevonte and Solar occurred. This tie was broken by a house eviction vote. *'No Scrubs:' In Week 3, inspired by the TLC song No Scrubs, housemates named a nominee prior to regular nominations. Andrea was nominated but nullified her nomination with the Telephone power. *'Creep:' In Week 3, inspired by the TLC song Creep, housemates could choose to "Creep" on a housemate of their choice, viewing their nominations for the week. *'Scared To Be Lonely:' In Week 5, Elmo won immunity in a challenge and was told he could save one person. He chose Lexi. *'New Rules:' In Week 5, inspired by the Dua Lipa song of the same name, the viewers nominated and the housemates voted to save. *'Wonderwall:' In Week 6, inspired by the Oasis song, Elmo received a power called the Wonderwall, essentially a DPOV. He never used it. *'Toxic Eviction:' In Week 7, inspired by the Britney Spears song, all housemates who did not currently have a partner faced a special eviction. They were told this would occur on Day 1. *'All Eyez On Me/Try Again:' In Week 8, inspired by two Tupac and Aaliyah songs, housemates would nominate publicly and twice, with the scores being added up to determine the final nominations. *'Last Christmas Power:' In Week 9, inspired by the Wham! song of the same name, Willow won a power that allowed her to automatically name a nominee. She chose Ci'ere. *'Tear In My Heart:' In Week 10, inspired by the Twenty One Pilots song of the same name, Lexi won a power that allowed her to ban a housemate from nominating for the week. She chose Louise. *'La Llamada:' In Week 11, inspired by the Selena song of the same name, a challenge to earn a final pass and La Llamada (the phonecall) occurred. Hals won and was told she could take one housemate to the end with her. She chose Louise leaving Elmo and Lexi as the nominees for the week. Memory Wall Housemates Week Summaries Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 (Day 25) Week 7 (Day 28) Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Category:Big Brother UK seasons